


Licmint oneshots

by BrownChickenDog



Category: Candy Land (Board Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrownChickenDog/pseuds/BrownChickenDog
Summary: Some oneshots for the rarepair to the rare-fandom
Relationships: Lord Licorice/Mr Mint
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	Licmint oneshots

Seeing Lord Licorice enter into one of the caves within the Peppermint Forest had set off all kinds of alarm bells in his head. For what reason could he be all the way out here except for causing trouble.

So he followed him in, trailing behind far enough so that the other wouldn’t hear his footsteps but close enough to see the other. The deeper in the cave the two got the colder it became, locked away from the warmth of the sunlight and Mr Mint found it very hard not to get distracted and exhale so that he could see his breath. He had to focus on Lord Licorice.

But a part of him, deep deep down, hoped that it wasn’t for anything bad. That he could say he stumbled upon Lord Licorice doing something completely innocent so that he would have a story to tell later- or perhaps to keep to himself. 

After all having that sort of story to keep close to his heart when he thought about the licorice man would only confirm that man wasn’t entirely bad, just that he needed a little guidance.

“-and how did you get up there.” 

The voice of Lord Licorice snapped him out of his thoughts. Diving behind a rock to stay unseen, he waited a moment, listening to the sounds of one of the licorice bites garbled talking. How did Lord Licorice even understand them?

He peered out from behind the rock so he could see what was going on, which in the dim light made that very hard. But he could make out Lord Licorice standing there with his hands on his hips and looking up. Following the man’s line of sight Mr Mint was- well he wouldn’t say entirely surprised, perhaps just startled, to see one of the licorice bites sitting on a ledge very high up on the wall.

Lord Licorice pinched the bridge of his nose. “I don’t know what possessed you to think going up there was in any way a good idea or that I wouldn’t have to be the one to get you down.” He said, annoyed. 

But the implications, Mr Mint realized, is that whenever the licorice bites got stuck it was Lord Licorice who got them unstuck. Even if they were stuck in a deep cave in the Peppermint Forest.

He watched as the licorice bite hesitantly edged itself closer to the ledge and looked down. Lord Licorice stood in one place, still except for the tapping of his foot. 

“I’m going to count to three, and then you’ll jump and I’ll catch you.”

His reply was brought to him in that garbled language.

“One.” 

Mr Mint tensed, ready to intervene if ready. A licorice bite in this kind of cold was bound to be stiff and hitting the ground could mean game over for it.

“Two.”

The licorice bite’s hand clung to the ledge, but it scooted itself forward just a little more.

“Three!”

And at that the little bite leapt off of the ledge and to the open arms of Lord Licorice. The lord wrapped his arms around the little bite and, if Mr Mint was seeing and hearing right, was holding the bite very carefully and was whispering to it. Almost as if he was consoling the little candy.

But as soon as the moment was there it was gone and Lord Licorice was putting the little bite onto the ground- placing and not dropping, Mr Mint noted.

This had just been a sweet moment- and oh Lord Licorice was coming this way. He arrived and just as fast he was going to leave. He was only here to save his trapped bite- which if you asked Mr Mint, was adorable. 

Of course, heading out he had to be just as careful. If Lord Licorice saw him that could possibly set him off and the peaceful moment would be ruined. And as annoyed as the other seemed to be, it didn’t change the fact he had come all this way to save a single bite who was trapped. 

But that was the easy part, all he had to do was keep his distance and wait until Lord Licorice was out of the cave before slipping out himself. Maybe he might even make a pop up appearance and try to have a conversation with the man. If he was lucky he might be able to get the man to talk. 

Of course life doesn’t always go as planned because he happened to slip and fall flat on his back. His body slamming into the ground as he gave a yelp.

Lord licorice whirled around, his eyes singling on Mr Mint and narrowing.

“Why are you following me?” He said defensively, his eyes staring at Mr Mint.

“Well you can’t just go to some cave in the Peppermint Forest and not expect anyone to be suspicious.”

Lord Licorice snarled. “Well if you’ve been following me I’m sure you’ll find I did what I came here to do and I’m going to be on my way now.”

With a sharp turn and a flick of his cape Lord Licorice continued his exit. And Mr Mint could have left it at that, and perhaps he should have left it at that but-

“Let me walk you out of the Peppermint Forest!” He said just a tad too eagerly.

Lord Licorice gave the man in red and white a hard glare. “Don’t insult me with your fake pleasantries. I know you’re just trying to keep an eye on me.”

“No!” Mr Mint defended quickly. “I want to talk!”

“If you want to try and make fun of me for what you saw you can forget it.”

“What no-!”

“And I doubt anyone is going to believe you if you told them.”

“I wouldn’t-!”

“Then WHY BOTHER!” Lord Licorice roared.

A low rumble quickly got both men’s attention and within seconds the cave was plunged into darkness as a heavy layer of icing slipped down and covered the small entrance to the cave.

And for a moment both men stood there, stunned, before Lord Licorice growled. “Well isn’t that just great. I’m trapped in a cave with you of all people.”

And Mr Mint didn’t want to admit it, but that line hurt a lot more than it should have.

“We could eat our way out!” Mr Mint supplied. 

“And get a brain freeze? No thank you.” Lord Licorice spat before getting on his knees and started to dig.

“Will that work?” Mr Mint asked.

“Do you have any other options?”

Mr Mint thought for a long moment, tapping his cheek with one finger before-

“We could try and scream for help.”

“Oh what a wonderful idea? And who would hear us?”

“You’re bites?”

“You mean the bite that scurried away back to my castle as soon as it was free?”

Mr Mint wilted. 

“Get digging clown. We don’t have all day.”

“We’ll have to stop once it gets dark.” Mr Mint supplied.

“And why is that.”

“Well when the sun goes down the forest gets really cold. And this cave is already pretty cold.”

The silence that came after that was thick and uncomfortable. He wanted to say something, anything, but the awkward un-comfortableness seemed to keep him silent.

That was broken when the sound of digging began once more.

“Lord Licorice?”

“Are you going to get over here and help me or am I going to have to do all of this work myself?”

No one could say Lord Licorice wasn’t persistent, at least.

Mr Mint squinted, straining his eyes to see in the dark and then made his way over and started to dig his hands into the icing close to where Lord Licorice was digging. Hopefully the two of them would be able to get out of here.

But the longer the two kept digging the less progress they seemed to make. In uncomfortable silence Mr Mint so desperately wanted to talk. 

“So-”

“Shut up.”

That didn’t go as planned. 

“Do you know how long we’ve been digging.”

“Since we’re not out clearly not long enough. Now shut up and dig.”

“There’s no need to be so touchy about it.”

“I don’t plan on freezing and the last thing I ever see is you.”

Ouch.

So they kept digging in silence. Digging for such a long time Mr Mint realized he couldn’t feel his fingers anymore. 

He stopped digging and shook out his hands and tucked them under his armpits.

“How are you holding up Lord Licorice?”

“Fine.” 

Lord Licorice always seemed to be happy to snark him when he was in the process of deploying one of his plots, but now it seems like he couldn’t get the man to talk.

“Gosh- it must be your gloves. My hands sure are cold- I can’t feel them at all!”

“I can’t feel mine either but you don’t hear me complaining.”

Mr Mint froze at that. If Lord Licorice’s hands were also frozen and he hadn’t stopped-

“You should take a break.” Mr Mint pushed gently.

“You should get back to work.” Lord Licorice snapped back.

Mr Mint let out a small annoyed huff and watched the steam raise up before shivering. And then he realized-

“It’s gotten colder in this cave-”

“Why yes. Thank you for that very obvious observation.” 

“Lord Licorice it’s only going to get colder.”

“And if we keep working we’ll keep warm.”

“I don’t think- Lord Licorice we’re digging our hands into cold icing. We need to stop for the night.”

“And what? Sit here and freeze doing nothing?”

Mr Mint huffed before an idea crossed his mind.

“We could snuggle-”

“Absolutely not.”

“You asked! It’s either snuggle and try to keep heat contained or keep trying to dig into cold icing and freeze to death trying to get out?”

Lord Licorice snarled, his breath steaming up in the dark. Mr Mint reached forward to put a hand on Lord Licorice’s shoulder but pulled away as soon as he made contact. 

“Your armor is freezing!”

“Why thank you again for such an obvious observation.” 

“Is your armor cold to wear?”

Lord Licorice snarled again but said nothing.

“Lord Licorice- listen I’m just- please. I know you don’t like me. But for the sake of getting out of this alive just- listen. I live in this forest. I know how to handle this better than anyone. All we have to do is make it through the night and finish digging out in the morning and we never have to speak of this again. No one has to know.”

Another silence filled the cave and Mr Mint shifted slightly. 

The sound of metal clanging against the ground caused him to jump.

“There. I removed it. Are you happy?”

Mr Mint reached out once more and put a hand on Lord Licorice’s shoulder, this time without the cold metal there.

“We should put your cape onto the ground and lay on it so we’re not laying directly on the cold ground.”

“I am not going to ruin my cape.”

Mr Mint let out another annoyed sigh. “Look- I’ll even help you make a new one when this is all over. How does that sound.”

“...Fine. But it better be up to my standard.” 

There was a shuffle of fabric and a few clicks of metal and Mr Mint felt the licorice cape shoved into his hand. It was surprisingly thick, considering it was a cape, but that must have been because of the material it was made of. The tightly wound together licorice was more than flexible enough, he’s seen it in action plenty of times, and apparently would also make for a good blanket to lay on. 

The cape was gently put onto the ground. Now was the hard part.

Mr Mint gently took Lord Licorice’s arm and tugged the man towards him. When the man didn’t move much at first he tugged a little harder, causing Lord Licorice to fall off balance and into Mr Mint’s chest.

Mr Mint wrapped his arms around Lord Licorice, who seemed entirely uncomfortable with the close contact, but held tight as the other man squirmed. 

It was strange for both of them, this whole situation, so he couldn’t exactly blame Lord Licorice for being uncomfortable. But the man was being cooperative at the very least, so he would be patient. So he waited until Lord Licorice wasn’t so squirmish in his hold before slowly sinking down into a kneeling position, pulling Lord Licorice down with him. 

Now that the adrenaline of moving seemed to wear off, Mr Mint could feel Lord Licorice start to shake. Having grown up in the Peppermint Forest he was more adjusted to the cold, but he remembered all of the times he entered the Licorice Wicket. It was much warmer, and the man’s castle even warmer than that. This cold would get to Lord Licorice before it would get to him. 

He needed to act faster, but if he pushed Lord Licorice too much the other man would surely stop being so cooperative. It really was a miracle he had gotten him to even agree to this.

He slowly moved one of his hands up the lord’s back to the back of his head, where apparently he had lost his hat at some point, and gently pushed it forwards. He let out a sigh of relief when he was able to successfully navigate the other’s head forward so that he was close, almost putting Lord Licorice’s face into the crook of his neck. 

It was somewhat awkward, but it was comfortable, and Mr Mint found he didn’t mind it all that much. 

And slowly, oh so slowly, he pulled Lord Licorice down into a lying down position where he wrapped himself around the other man tighter- he himself starting to shiver.

He started to draw circles on Lord Licorice’s back with his fingers, gently tracing them in hopes it would distract him from the whole being trapped situation as well as the Currently-Snuggled-up-with-Lord-Licorice-but-Finding-it-Wasn’t-so-Bad situation.

He stopped when Lord Licorice’s forehead gently bumped into him and that’s when he realized that the other man had fallen asleep. And Mr Mint realized that Lord Licorice, in his unconscious state, was curling up to the closest source of heat in the cold cave. Him.

He’d like to think the circles he was tracing on the man’s back helped the man get comfortable enough to fall asleep. But he’d never know without asking. 

He gently rested his head against the top of Lord Licorice’s head. He would be lying if he said it wasn’t someone pleasant, being curled up with the man. Perhaps if Lord Licorice wasn’t so antagonistic to everyone he might have made a decent friend. But it was impossible to tell.

Though he would like to know why the other was so antagonistic. 

He went back to tracing circles on Lord Licorice’s back.   
\-----------------------------------

He was gently being shaken awake and waking up took him a moment. But after he became aware of being shaken he was also aware that he was lying alone on the cape.

He sat up and flinched, the light of day filled the cave and a few people were more than ready to help him stand up and make it out of the cave.

A warm blanket and a cup of hot chocolate were given to him. His eyes scanned the area, narrowing to readjust to the light bouncing off of the icing. 

“You alright there Mr Mint? You haven’t drank your hot chocolate.” One of his saviors asked.

“What? Oh yea just- a little out of it right now.”

“I bet. Having to curl up with Lord Licorice to survive the night. But I’m glad you made it.”

“What happened to him, by the way. And how did you know we were there?”

“Oh I can answer that!” A woman called. “See this morning I was doing laundry and the licorice bites came into town causing a ruckus! We were expecting Lord Licorice to follow suit but instead they just took a bunch of stuff and ran off. Led us right to this cave and started waving peppermint sticks around. A few of us got the idea of what might have happened and that was confirmed when we managed to dig through and see the two of you.”

“Yea, and neither of you were easy to wake up either.” Another woman cut in. “We didn’t want to move you just in case. But we managed to shake Lord Licorice awake and gave him a blanket too. But by the time we turned around to give him a hot chocolate he had abandoned the blanket and he and the licorice bites were gone.”

Mr Mint blinked. “You were going to give him a hot chocolate?”

“Well yea. I don’t like him but I think he deserved one after almost freezing in a cave.” 

Mr Mint finally took a sip of his own hot chocolate, savoring the warmth. And like that he stayed for a few moments, people around him fretting about him until a glare of light caught his attention.

And he realized that Lord Licorice had left without either his armor or his cape. 

He resolved that in a day or so he’d bring them back to the man. But for right now he wanted to warm up and relax.  
\----------------------------------------

Heading into the Licorice Wicket made him realize how just warm the place actually was compared to the Peppermint Forest. And it made him realize just how desperate Lord Licorice had become when he had decided to cooperate.

And also how dark the place was, which was probably how he was able to get to work on digging so fast. The man could probably see in the dark if this is how he lived.

Pushing the door to the castle open revealed dark halls and an even warmer place. Much warmer than he ever remembered before.

But stepping in was met with the chatter of licorice bites as they swarmed in, unhappy with him invading the castle. He tucked the armor and cape under his armpit and put his hands up.

“Whoa whoa! It’s okay! I’m just here to return this!” He said, holding up Lord Licorice’s missing clothing attire.

The bites chattered among themselves before tugging at his pants and leading him into the castle. The dark hallways all seemed to look similar but they seemed to know just where they were going. 

He was led to a reading room with tall walls and books upon books. In the center sat Lord Licorice in a sun spot who didn’t have a book in his hand, but was surrounded by strings of red licorice. He had also apparently picked up his hat before fleeing back to his castle yesterday, but not his armor or his cape.

He stepped in and cleared his throat, causing the man to look up.

“What are you doing here.” He had asked. There was no bite to his tone, or even any energy. He just sounded... tired.

“I thought it was my job to remake the cape.”

“I figured you’d be horrible at it.” The man grumbled.

He let out a laugh and put the armor on one of the tables. “I shined it for you and everything. The cape is still in good shape too! Did you make this one like you’re making that one?”

Lord Licorice blinked at him before nodding. “I did.”

“So why are you making another one?”

“I didn’t think I’d be getting those back.” He grumbled quietly, but went right back to work.

Mr Mint watched him for a moment before sitting down next to him. “Can you show me?”

“What?”

“Can you show me how you do that? Your capes seem really well made, which must mean you’re really good at this.”

Lord Licorice grumbled quietly for a moment before putting down the cape he was working on and shoved some licorice strands into his hands.

“If you don’t follow this exactly it wont turn out right.”

And he was more than happy to learn, even if it meant Lord Licorice belittling him a little. After all, seeing a softer side of the man twice now gave him just a little bit of hope.


End file.
